


breaking up 101

by LightSaberJoints



Category: Adventure Time, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Homestuck, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, choppy, implied humanstuck, no crossing over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSaberJoints/pseuds/LightSaberJoints
Summary: final relationship adviceall relationships come to an end, and only special ones end with death."Never invest more than you're willing to lose." - Dr. Phil~~~~~collection of some of my favorite ships dealing with the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so if it isn’t obvious, my girlfriend and i went through a pretty bad rough patch and i found myself trying to end things  
> this was created by me for me. i apologize if anything below is offensive but remember that  
> \- this piece was created as a self healing tactic for myself  
> \- everything below should NOT be taken at face value.  
> \- relationships are complicated.  
> \- relationships are unique to every person.  
> \- and sometimes what you need to do is gonna be different than what these fictional characters decide to do.

Dirk and Jake

(Dirk POV)

 

You know how sometimes you can watch something that involves yourself eat at someone till their anxious mess and still can’t bring yourself to talk to them about it. Why do humans do that? Why do we dance around subjects despite both people blatantly knowing?

You knew when he wanted to end it.

God it was so obvious.

 

But Jake, he let’s the relationship bleed itself to death, watched your anxiety eat at you till one day, a simple humble sunday, it exploded over such a small thing. 

 

“You’re always just trying to make me so miserable.” You finally tell him, eyes puffy and red, and you hate the way he holds your eyes like he doesn’t want to help you. You hate the long silences between you guys and the fact you know he’s been looking for new apartments for weeks. You hate that you care more about this boy than he could ever care about you.

 

So here’s the thing about breaking up- if one person wants to fix it, single handedly take the wheel and steer everything right on track- than they’re waiting for an ugly surprise.

 

When one person calls quits and doesn’t see the point in fixing the relationship, you gotta let it go. Don’t get it wrong, relationships have their ups and downs. But at the end of the day, if you both aren’t going to put in your best and commit for the other, then why waste your time?

 

Let it go.

  
  
  
  


Marceline and Princess Bubblegum

(PB POV)

 

And after the whole war is over, she leaves the kingdom.

She leaves your life.

Marceline says she needs to go see the world again, says she needs time to figure out who she is now. 

“Why can’t you do that here? Help us rebuild and maybe process through everything.” You offer, praying she’ll stay.

She shakes her head, eyes deader than normal and looks at you like you’ve ruined her.

 

Give them space.

  
  


Nico and Will

(Nico POV)

 

After three and a half months had gone past of you thinking about him, where it all went wrong, how badly you wanted him back in your life, he sends you this letter. It’s short, but sweet like Will. 

“How are you?” it begins and “I miss you.” at the end, and it’d be a lie to say you weren’t hooked all over again. 

 

When you find yourself in his car outside his apartment one evening, in his neighborhood where you hadn’t been for months, knowing his mother was inside making dinner, you finally feel comforted again. He fiddles with the volume and soft rock plays, rain hitting the car, and you’ve never wanted to reach for his hand more, but the fear of him leaving you again is too great.

 

Will looks over at you just then, eyes glance down, and flicker back up to you, and he has to see the desperation and hope in them. There’s a horrible beat of silence when Will realizes.

The most important part of being friends with your ex is making sure you both have the same intentions.

 

Be honest with yourself.

  
  


Gansey and Blue

(Blue POV)

 

“I just missed you.” He begs. “I thought it’d been enough time. I thought we could be friends.” The genuineness and surprise in his voice makes you start crying. How could you think this could ever happen again? 

How could you only be his friend when he’d been everything for so long?

How could he ask this of you?

 

Don’t do it if you can’t.

  
  


Korra and Asami

(Asami POV)

 

And maybe at the end of the day, the two of you had been too co-dependent on the other. Korra lost who she was, needed to figure things out, but what about you?

It hurt to see her leave, but maybe you need this too.

Find who you are and what you want, without having to worry about anyone else.

And so what if at the end of the day all your thoughts go back to her?  And you feel sick sleeping in a bed all by yourself? And the company seems a little too heavy all by yourself now?

You spent nearly everyday with her for two years. That doesn’t go away overnight.

 

Let yourself work through it.

  
  
  


Vriska and Terezi

(Vriska POV)

 

She walks in the kitchen, dark tangles hanging above her shoulders, pink lips parted, bare feet padding on the floor. And you're oblivious to her eyes, to her emotions (you always are), so you crack her an egg and smile at her, big, and utterly full of triumph and glee. 

“Hey, I’m making your favorite. Well, I mean your favorite that I have available,” You tell her as you flip her egg, and she doesn’t move from across the room.

“Vriska…” A beat of silence. “Look.... Last night was a-” And your heart breaks before she can even finish, your whipping around before she can finish.

“If you dare say mistake.” You growl and she presses her lips together, warm skin turning pale.

“We shouldn’t have done that.” She finishes and you walk at her, spatula clutched in your right hand.

“Why? Why shouldn’t we have? What was so bad about it, because really, you definitely did not have a problem with it last night.”

She shakes her head at you and you laugh at ruthlessly.

“I had you, what? Cumming three, possibly four times within an hour?” 

“I don’t want to do this with you.”

“Oh please. You love me.” 

She’s older now. More mature. And nothing stops her from walking out your apartment door.

 

Don’t delude yourself into thinking it still has a chance.

 

 

 

~

final relationship advice

all relationships come to an end, and only special ones end with death.

"Never invest more than you're willing to lose." - Dr. Phil

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, i really appreciate kudos or comment!<3


End file.
